darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Organization of the Swordsmen
The Swordsmen is a guild formed by the late Rebecca Harss made to keep Elementals and Mages in check. The Swordsmen reside in Entherstia, and protect multiple towns in Entherstia from harm, including Harknest, Pirn, and Yarrin. Origins A long time ago, Rebecca Harss, the Death Elemental, realized that Mages and Elementals were too dangerous to be left unwatched after Addy Johnathon burned down her home town. She came up with a way to keep them in check in the form of The Swordsmen. In the beginning, the Swordsmen were less organized, and consisted of multiple small groups that would switch between hunting rogue Mages or Elementals or guarding Harknest. Over the years the Swordsmen became more organized and grew in number, though some long for the old days. Ivan Harss and Rebecca Harss frequently argue over the time of the Swordsmen's glory days from beyond, Rebecca thinking it during her time and Ivan during his. A Swordsmen Guide to the Elemental and Mage Rebecca Harss initially wrote the book "A Swordsmen's Guide to the Elemental and Mage" as a way of teaching recruits about the elements. The current leader is in charge of updating the guide in case they discover a new power or ability for an element. The guide has information on all the elements, but, however, is missing some information, as it is all based on watching and observing elementals and mages.. Language The Swordsmen have a written language that they use to write letters so as to not let valuable information be disclosed to anyone who happens to find a Swordsmen document. It is not a spoken language. The language has been tweaked multiple times to stop potential spies from learning the language. Oath of Silence The Oath of Silence is an Oath taken by some Swordsman upon becoming an Elite. In the past the Oath was required of all Elites, but the rule was changed so that an Elite can choose whether to take it or not. The Oath was made to honor the Founder's, Rebecca's, Elite as they were a mute and were unable to talk. If an Elite takes the Oath and breaks it, a red mark will be painted onto their mask. Weapons Swords Living up to the guild's name, every Swordsmen carries a sword with them. This sword can vary between type, like rapier or katana, and material, like metal or glass. Bows Most Swordsmen also carry a bow with them and about twenty arrows in their quiver. There are four different arrow types. Tranq Tranquilizer Arrows that work like Tranq Darts from modern day society. When they make contact with a target, the target will slowly fall asleep. The Tranquilizer can last from 5 mins to 1 hour, depending on how large the dose is. Explosive Explosive arrows explode when they come into contact with something or a lit aflame. Explosive arrows are ideal for taking on a Fire Elemental, as burning the arrow will result in an explosion. Metal Metal arrows are completely made of metal, say for the end. This arrow is also ideal for taking on a Fire Elemental, as it can't be burned. Glass Glass arrows are arrows that use a glass tip instead of a steel tip. Glass arrows are ideal for taking on a Metal Elemental, as they are unable to control the arrow. Notable Members Rebecca Harss Founder *Rank: Leader *Leader Nickname: The Mysterious Swordsmen *Weapon: The Equinox (Chokutō) *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 72 (At time of Death) *Status: Deceased *Why Notable? Founder of the Guild Ivan Harss Ex-Leader *Rank:Leader *Leader Nickname: The Kindest Swordsmen *Weapon: The Jilt (Rapier) *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Status: Deceased *Why Notable? Alicia's father Alicia Harss Ex-Leader *Rank: Leader *Leader Nickname: The Formal Swordsmen *Weapon: The Jilt (Rapier) *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 26 *Status: Deaceased *Why Notable? Was a Leader before her death Tybalt Harss The New Leader *Rank: Temporary Leader *Leader Nickname: The Untruthful Swordsmen *Weapon: Mercutio's Bane (Shortsword) *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Age: 45 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? The Current/Temporary Leader, Alicia's Uncle Jura Anderson Officer *Rank: Officer *Weapon: Daggers *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 15 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? The Youngest Officer in the Swordsmen Rylarth Ex-Elite *Rank: High Officer *Weapon: Rylarth's Claw (Tachi) *Species: Cat Anthro *Gender: Male *Age: 29 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? Was Alicia's Bodyguard Thalia Spencer One of the three Mages in The Swordsmen and Tybalt's Elite *Rank: Elite *Elements: Earth and Water *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 28 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? Tybalt's Elite Natalie Anderson One of the three Mages in The Swordsmen and Tybalt's Elite *Rank: Elite *Elements: Fire and Mind *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 31 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? Tybalt's Elite Zoe Acker One of the three Mages in The Swordsmen and Tybalt's Elite *Rank: Elite *Elements: Time and Life *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 26 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? Tybalt's Elite Olivia A Minor in Jura's squad *Rank: Minor *Weapon: (Rapier) *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 26 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? The only Swordsmen not controlled by AYFFR Derrick Altheia/Jordan Past member *Rank: Major *Weapon: Mistilteinn (Broadsword) *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Status: Deceased *Why Notable? The only non-Harss Swordsmen who was an Elemental Ranks The Swordsmen have 7 distinct ranks. Members of the Swordsmen are required to wear formal Swordsmen wear, which includes a jacket, an undershirt, and plain pants. Different rankings of Swordsmen will also have marks to signify their rank. The mark along with a marking on the mask signifies a Swordsmen's rank. Novice The lowest rank, usually given to new members who have passed initiation. Novice's usually stay back at the HQ. They don't have marks and wear a plain white mask. Minor The rank given to a member when they are fit for the field. Minor's are allowed to engage in combat with hostiles. They wear a mark with horizontal border on the bottom of the mark, known as a Minor's Mark, and wear a plain white Swordsmen's mask. Major The rank given to a Minor who has demonstrated great skill. They wear a minor's mark as well, but their mask has a marking under the left of the mask. Officer The rank given to you after showing you are capable of leading a group. Officer's generally lead small squads of Minors and Majors. They wear a mark with a vertical border on the sides of the mark, known as an Officer's mark, and wear a plain white mask. High Officer Practically the same as an Officer, but they can lead other officers. They wear an Officer's mark as well, but have a marking under the left eye of their mask. General The highest attainable rank. General's have authority over all members of the Swordsmen besides themselves and the leader. They wear a mark with a border going around the entire mark, known as a General's Mark, and have a marking under the left eye of their mask. Elite The Elite rank is given to those who show great prowess on the battlefield. They are given the task of body guarding the Leader. Elites are chosen by the current Leader from the Swordsmen ranks. Elite mark's vary from General to Officer, the highest ranking Elite wears a General's and the others wear Officer's. What makes Elite's stand out from the rest is their unique black masks. Leader The Leader of the Swordsmen. If the current Leader dies in battle, they will have written in their will who will take their place. If the Leader is executed, or has not written a will, the highest ranking Harss is selected. Leader's wear a General's mark and have a black mask similar to that of an Elite's, but a Leader's mask have a mark under the left eye. The rules in place for promoting someone to the rank of Leader are as follows. *The potential leader must be a Harss. *The potential leader must know the Swordsmen language. *The potential leader must have been selected through will or through highest rank. *The potential leader must be skilled in some form of fighting style. Category:Groups